The present embodiments relate to a supply line apparatus.
During the operation of gradient coils in a magnetic resonance device, the gradient coils are excited to oscillate. The oscillations are transmitted to supply lines for electrical connection of the gradient coils, such that the supply lines are excited to oscillate and/or vibrate in an unwanted manner. In the supply lines, the unwanted oscillations and/or vibrations may lead to defects, such as cable fractures, the detachment of cable connections on the gradient coil and/or to the overheating of the supply lines.
In order, for example, to at least partially prevent the detachment of a cable connection of the supply line on the gradient coil during operation, connection points of the supply line on the gradient coil may be fixed as securely as possible. All the oscillation energy may be transmitted to the supply lines, exposing the supply lines to significant oscillations and/or vibrations that can lead to further damage to the supply lines (e.g., a fracture of the supply line and/or overheating of the supply lines).